The Lives of Celebrities
by Chisato and Ayashi Imagawa
Summary: Suzuka is a singer and Kaida is a model. Miroku is Suzuka's new producer and Bakura is Kaida's new photographer. Kaida and Suzuka are both demons and when their pasts come to haunt them who will save them? Bakura and Miroku of course. YUYUINUYUGI


Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
"Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot," a young girl said running. She had long midnight blue hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a torn-up cotton blue Japanese kimono. She looked to be about 9.  
  
Right behind her a large, scaly, ugly, dragon demon was chasing her. She was running with extraordinary speed which meant she was a demon also. She continued running occasionally getting scratched by bushes and trees until she made it to a specific tree where another young girl was on.  
  
The girl had long light blue hair put in a ponytail and unusual silver eyes. She had on a black Japanese Kimono with a silver obi around the waist. Her legs were crossed and her arms were folded behind her head. She had a light smirk on her face. She was 11.  
  
"KAIDA HELP ME!" the little girl yelled.  
  
Kaida let out a sadistic laugh and looked at the girl with malice in her eyes.  
  
"Do it yourself Suzuka, you're a demon you should be able to fend for yourself," she said icily.  
  
"KAIDA!" Suzuka yelled.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Suzuka shot up in bed. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She was now 18 and had grown a lot. Then she heard the door slam open.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Kaida yelled. She was now 20 and had grown up a lot.  
  
"It's nothing, I just had a bad dream," said Suzuka.  
  
Kaida sighed and walked out. Suzuka got up and went to take shower.  
  
As the water caressed her body she began to think.  
  
'What was that about?' she asked herself while she washed her hair and got the soap off of her body.  
  
She got out of the shower and dried herself off, then went to get dressed. She picked a pair of shorts and a black belly top. Then she went out to the front of the house. Kaida was seen with someone else. Suzuka hid and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Get out," Kaida said. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a black tube top.  
  
"Kaida you know very well that I wouldn't cheat on you," said the man. He had short black hair and red eyes.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone."  
  
Kaida smacked him and pushed him out the house. Then she locked the door and sighed.  
  
"Kaida..." Suzuka said coming down the stairs.  
  
"What?!" she snapped.  
  
Suzuka jumped back a little. Kaida had a hard gaze on her, then it softened and she sighed again.  
  
"Look, I'm not in a good mood ok?" Kaida said.  
  
Suzuka nodded.  
  
"Kaida I have a favor to ask you," Suzuka asked.  
  
"And that is?" Kaida said getting a bottle of sake out of the fridge.  
  
"Before you go to your photo shoot can you drop me off at the recording studio? My car is in the shop and it's too far away."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Suzuka followed Kaida out the house and to her car. It was a black mustang. They sat in the seats and Kaida started the car and drove off. You see Kaida was a model while Suzuka was a singer. They got these jobs so Spirit World wouldn't suspect them of being demons and leaving Makai (Demon World). Suzuka was an ice demon while Kaida was a fire demon. They were two opposites that found each other in the midst of peril. They had both lost their families because of the stupid war between the Ice demons and the Fire Demons.  
  
"Kaida," Suzuka said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Kaida said not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"When do you think we can go back to Makai? Or when do you think ReiKai (Spirit World) will find us?"  
  
Kaida pressed her foot on the brakes and looked at Suzuka. Suzuka stared and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a question," She said returning her gaze to the outside of the car.  
  
Kaida started driving once again.  
  
'Why would she ask something like that?' she thought.  
  
They both stopped at the recording studio and Kaida let Suzuka out.  
  
"I'll be back to pick you up around 5:00," Kaida said before driving off.  
  
Suzuka waved and walked inside the studio.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Akido, welcome back," said a young man. He had long black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Good to be back Takeda-san," Suzuka said bowing.  
  
"Akido-sama, we have a problem."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Your producer is in the hospital due to a car accident."  
  
"..."  
  
"But we found a replacement just in time."  
  
A young 19 year old boy came into the studio. He had short black hair put in a ponytail and violet eyes. He was wearing a black business suit.  
  
"This is Miroku Kazana," said Takeda.  
  
"Please to meet you Miroku-san," said Suzuka bowing.  
  
"No, the pleasure is all mine," Miroku said taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "Suzuka-san may I ask you a question?"  
  
Suzuka was flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" she said.  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
Suzuka was silent. 


End file.
